


tomodachi

by ttana



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttana/pseuds/ttana
Summary: Keigo and Junki in love with each other but no one need to confess. They just want to be BFF that enough
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, junkeigo - Relationship





	tomodachi

Tomodachi

Sato Keigo x Kono Junki

#เค้กกิ

.

.

.

.

“ก็พี่เลือกน้องจุนกิไงคะ จะมาบอกว่าไม่เลือกได้ยังไง”

.

BGM: Meiwakiyaku – Sexy Zone

\--------------------------------------------------------------

ซาโต เคย์โกะเป็นคนเนื้อหอมในบรรดาเพื่อนร่วมชั้นทั้งหมดตั้งแต่ขึ้นมัธยมปลายมา คนที่ครองสถิติมีคนมาสารภาพรักด้วยสูงสุดก็คงหนีไม่พ้นเคย์โกะ แม้ส่วนใหญ่เขาเลือกที่จะปฏิเสธไปก็ตาม มันไม่ใช่ว่าเคย์โกะมีตัวเลือกเยอะหรืออะไร เขาเคยเลือกตอบตกลงกับคนที่มาสารภาพรักด้วย แต่ก็คบได้เพียงไม่กี่เดือนเท่านั้นเส้นทางรักที่เขาพยายามสร้างมันก็จบลงในเวลาอันรวดเร็วเสมอ

เพราะไม่ว่าเคย์โกะจะเริ่มใหม่สักกี่ครั้งก็ไม่มีใครสามารถทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนกับที่เขารู้สึกกับเพื่อนสนิทของเขาได้เลย ยิ่งถ้าเป็นคนประเภทที่สามารถทำให้คนอื่นยิ้มและใจเต้นแรงโดยไม่รู้ตัวได้แล้วด้วยนั้นเคย์โกะจึงขออยู่เฉย ๆ เพื่อรักษาความสัมพันธ์ของเพื่อนให้คงอยู่ต่อไป เขาเลือกที่จะเก็บความรู้สึกที่ไม่เคยจางเอาไว้ในใจ ให้คนที่รับรู้มันมีแค่เขาคนเดียวก็พอ

“โอ้ย เคย์โกะ!!” เสียงร้องทักอย่างสดใสดังขึ้นทันทีที่ร่างสูงโปร่งเดินเข้ามาในห้องเรียน เจ้าของชื่อแกล้งทำหันซ้ายหันขวามองหาที่มาของเสียงทันทีตามประสา

“อยู่นี่ไง!” จุนกิย่นหน้าใส่

“หน้าบูดเป็นลิงหมดแล้วนะไหนยิ้มหน่อยสิ” สองมือยื่นไปรวบใบหน้ายู่ยี่เอาใบพร้อมกับบีบแก้มนุ่มในมืออย่างที่ชอบทำ จะเรียกว่าฉวยโอกาสก็ได้เพราะเคย์โกะก็ตั้งใจอย่างนั้นอยู่แล้ว

“ยังไงเรียกหาแต่เช้าคิดถึงพี่หรือคะน้องจุนกิ”

“ไม่ต้องมาคะขาเลย เลิกเรียนไปกินเนื้อย่างกันป้ะมีร้านเปิดใหม่ตรงสถานี” จุนกิเปลี่ยนโหมดเป็นกระตือรือร้นทันทีที่พูดถึงเรื่องเนื้อย่าง

“วันนี้หรอ”

“อือ ไม่ว่างหรอ”

“ก็นะ” เคย์โกะชูจดหมายให้ดูแทนคำตอบ จุนกินิ่งเมื่อเห็นซองสีชมพูในมือเคย์โกะก่อนที่จะหรี่ตามองอย่างมีเลศนัย

“วู้ว สาวคนไหนมาหลงอีกเนี่ย” จุนกิแซว

“ไม่รู้สิไม่ได้ลงชื่อไว้”

“โรคจิตเปล่า”

“โถ่ ไม่ต้องหึงนะคะยังไงพี่ก็มีน้องจุนกิเป็นที่หนึ่งในใจอยู่แล้ว” เคย์โกะพูดหยอก

“บ้า ใครจะไปหึง ก็เป็นที่หนึ่งอยู่แล้วจะไปหึงทำไมให้เสียเวลาล่ะคะ” จุนกิยิ้มตอบ

อ่า....

อันตรายชะมัด...

จุนกิไม่เคยรับมุกนี้ของเคย์โกะเลยสักครั้ง ใบหน้าพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่ตอบกลับมาทำเอาเคย์โกะไปไม่เป็น ได้แต่ยิ้มกลบเกลื่อนเสียงหัวใจที่เต้นรัวในอกแทน

“สองคนหลังห้องหยุดแสดงความรักต่อกันด้วยครับ เกรงใจเพื่อน ๆ ในห้องบ้าง” เสียงตะโกนจากเพื่อนร่วมชั้นเรียกความสนใจให้เคย์โกะและจุนกิหันไปหน้าห้อง

“รุคคุงที่เป็นโสดก็ไม่ต้องอิจฉานะครับที่ไม่มีหวานใจไว้เคียงคู่” เคย์โกะพูดจบก็ส่งไม้ต่อให้จุนกิเข้ามาร่วมยืนกอดคอกันส่งความเห็นใจผ่านสายตาไปยังชิโรอิวะ รุกิเพื่อนร่วมห้องทันที

“ใครมันจะไปเนื้อหอมเลือกได้แบบเคย์โกะคุงกันล่ะ จุนกิระวังเอาไว้นะไอ้หมอนี่มันไว้ใจไม่ได้หรอก”

“ไม่ได้สิรุคคุงอย่ามาใส่ร้ายนะ หรือนี่จะเป็นแผนจริง ๆ แล้วนายกำลังเล็งจุนกิชิของฉันหรอ!!!”

“บ้าน่า อย่างนี้ก็แย่สิ” รุกิมองคู่เพื่อนซี้ที่เข้าขากันดีอย่างกับอะไรด้วยความเหม็นเบื่อ ก่อนที่จะยอมแพ้แล้วนั่งลงเตรียมตัวเริ่มเรียนคาบแรกแทน

“โทษทีนะที่ไปด้วยไม่ได้” เคย์โกะพูดขึ้น

“ไม่เป็นไรไว้โอกาสหน้าก็ได้”

“วันนี้แยกกันกลับถึงบ้านแล้วก็ไลน์มาบอกด้วยนะ”

“โอ่ย เคย์โกะอย่าทำเหมือนฉันเป็นเด็กได้ไหมเนี่ย”

“ก็เป็นห่วงนี่”

“อื้อ ไว้จะไลน์ไปนะ...” จุนกิเว้นจังหวะก่อนที่จะพูดต่อ “เย็นนี้ก็ขอให้ผ่านไปได้ด้วยดีล่ะ”

เคย์โกะยิ้มรับแทนคำตอบ

ถึงจะพูดไปแบบนั้นแต่จุนกิกลับไม่สามารถทำใจให้สงบได้เลยตลอดทั้งวัน ในหัวมีแต่เรื่องของเคย์โกะกับซองจดหมายปริศนาที่มาจากใครก็ไม่รู้ แม้จะเป็นเรื่องที่เขาพบเจอจนเคยชินแต่ไม่เคยมีครั้งไหนเลยที่จดหมายจะไม่ลงชื่อผู้ส่ง เป็นครั้งแรกที่จุนกิคาดเดาไม่ได้ว่าผลสุดท้ายมันจะจบลงอย่างไร ด้วยความกระวนกระวายนี้เองสุดท้ายสองขาก็พาจุนกิมาหยุดอยู่หลังกำแพงจนได้

เคย์โกะกำลังยืนอยู่ตรงทางเดินไปโรงยิมกับผู้หญิงผมยาวสีน้ำตาล ระยะทางที่ไกลทำให้จุนกิไม่สามารถได้ยินบทสนทนาของทั้งคู่ เขาจึงทำได้แค่มองดูเคย์โกะยิ้มและหัวเราะออกมาอยู่ตรงมุมตึกเท่านั้น

‘ไม่น่ามาเลยนะ’ เป็นสิ่งแรกที่เข้ามาในความคิด คนสองคนที่ยืนคู่กันอย่างเหมาะสมสร้างความรู้สึกโหวงขึ้นในใจภาพตรงหน้าเริ่มเบลอจนมองอะไรได้ไม่ชัด รู้ตัวอีกทีสองขาก็พาร่างกายออกมาจากที่ที่ยืนอยู่ในตอนแรกเสียแล้ว

ทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่ได้สารภาพความในใจออกไปแท้ ๆ แต่กลับรู้สึกอึดอัดจนหายใจไม่ออก

ทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่ได้ถูกปฏิเสธด้วยซ้ำ แต่กลับไม่สามารถห้ามน้ำตาให้หยุดไหลได้เลย

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นคนพูดว่า ‘เย็นนี้ก็ขอให้ผ่านไปได้ด้วยดีล่ะ’ เองแท้ ๆ แต่กลับไม่สามารถรู้สึกยินดีกับรอยยิ้มเมื่อตอนเย็นนั้นได้เลยสักนิด

เคย์โกะอาจจะตกลงหรือไม่ตกลงก็ได้ ไม่ว่าผลลัพธ์จะเป็นอย่างไร เพื่อนสนิทอย่างจุนกิก็ควรจะยินดีออกมาจากใจแท้ ๆ แต่ตอนนี้กลับทำได้แค่นั่งร้องไห้จนเหมือนคนบ้า มันเป็นความผิดพลาดที่ดันไปใจเต้นกับคนอย่างเคย์โกะ รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าไม่ควรให้ความเป็นเพื่อนมันสั่นด้วยความรู้สึกบ้า ๆ พวกนี้

แต่จุนกิจะทำอะไรได้ ในเมื่อกว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวเคย์โกะก็เข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตของเขาเสียแล้ว มันไม่ง่ายที่จะไม่รู้สึกกับคนขี้เล่น ขี้หยอก แต่มันก็ไม่อยากเช่นกันที่จะซ่อนความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงเอาไว้แล้วแสดงออกแค่ส่วนที่อยากให้เห็นออกมา

ทันทีที่ถึงบ้านจุนกิตรงดิ่งไปยังห้องของตนเองทันที เขาไลน์ไปหาเพื่อนรักตามสัญญาก่อนที่ทิ้งทุกอย่างปล่อยให้ตัวเองจมลงไปบนฟูกนิ่มกับความรู้สึกปวดหนึบในอกจนผล็อยหลับไป

เสียงทักทายยามเช้าดังขึ้นตลอดทางเดินมายังห้องเรียน เคย์โกะเปิดประตูหลังแล้วเดินตรงไปยังโต๊ะเรียนของเขาทันทีก่อนที่จะสะกิดเพื่อนรักที่นอนฟุบหน้าอยู่บนโต๊ะ

“นี่ ๆ จุนกิชิดูนี่เร็ว” จุนกิเงยหน้าขึ้นมาก็พบว่าข้าวปั้นก่อนโตถูกยื่นมาตรงหน้าพร้อมกับใบหน้าเปื้อนรอยยิ้มที่ค่อย ๆ เปลี่ยนเป็นขมวดคิ้วแทน

“ทำไมตาแดง จุนกิไม่สบายหรอ” สรรพนามที่ถูกเปลี่ยนไปทำเอาจุนกิชะงักก่อนที่จะลุกขึ้นยิ้มกลบเกลื่อน

“เปล่า ๆ เมื่อคืนดูหนังดึกไปหน่อยเลยนอนไม่พอน่ะ”

“แน่ใจนะว่าไม่เป็นอะไร” เคย์โกะวางข้าวปั้นลงบนโต๊ะ แล้วยื่นมือไปวางที่หน้าผากของตนเองและจุนกิเพื่อวัดอุณหภูมิ ก่อนที่จะจับใบหน้าของจุนกิเช็คเพื่อความมั่นใจว่าไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ

“อือ สบายมาก”

“แต่ตาปูดนะ ร้องไห้มาเปล่าเนี่ย”

รู้ดีชะมัด...

“นิดหน่อย หนังมันเศร้าน่ะไม่ได้เป็นอะไรจริง ๆ ”

“ว๊า นึกว่าเศร้าที่พี่จะมีสาวใหม่ซะอีก” เคย์โกะยิ้มแซวพร้อมกับหยิบข้าวปั้นส่งให้อีกครั้ง

“บ้าบอ ไม่เห็นจะต้องเศร้าเรื่องนั้นเลย” จุนกิรับข้าวปั้นมาบรรจงแกะห่อพร้อมกับตาโตทันทีที่กัดเข้าไป

“ไงอร่อยป้ะ ไส้พิเศษสำหรับคนพิเศษ” จุนกิพยักหน้ารัวก่อนจะกัดอีกคำตามไป

“ค่อย ๆ กินก็ได้ ตั้งใจทำมาให้เลยนะ”

“คุณแม่ทำละสิไม่ว่า”

“เป็นลูกมือเท่านั้นแหละ”

“คุณแม่น่ะหรอ”

“ก็ต้องเป็นฉันอยู่แล้ว ใครจะไปทำเป็นเล่า” จุนกิขำก็เพราะเคย์โกะใจดีแบบนี้ไง เขาถึงไปไหนไม่ได้สักที ข้าวปั้นไส้เมนไทโกะนี่ก็อร่อยเป็นบ้า อร่อยจนอยากร้องไห้เลยด้วยซ้ำ

“แน่ะ ยิ้มแล้ว” เคย์โกะยิ้มออกมาอีกครั้งพร้อมกับเลื่อนมือไปเกลี่ยผมของจุนกิที่กำลังเคี้ยวข้าวปั้นอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย ก็เพราะจุนกิเป็นแบบนี้ไงถึงยังอยากอยู่ข้าง ๆ ดูแลแบบนี้ไปเรื่อย ๆ

“นี่เมื่อวานน่ะ ปฏิเสธไปแหละ”

“เอ๊ะ?”

“ก็ไม่ได้ชอบเลยไม่รู้ว่าจะคบทำไมหน่ะ”

“คนมันหล่อเลือกได้นี่มันน่าหมั่นไส้จริง ๆ”

“ก็พี่เลือกน้องจุนกิไงคะ จะมาบอกว่าไม่เลือกได้ยังไง”

“พอเลย” ท่าทีผ่อนคลายของจุนกิทำให้เคย์โกะสบายใจอีกครั้ง ถึงแม้จะเสียใจนิดหน่อยที่สาเหตุการร้องไห้ไม่ได้มาจากเขา แต่ก็สบายใจแล้วที่จุนกิกลับมาสดใสอย่างเคย

“ยิ้มอะไรเนี่ย” จุนกิบ่นอุบอิบเมื่อหันไปเห็นสายตาที่ส่งมาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้ม

“ไม่มีอะไรสักหน่อย” เคย์โกะไหวไหล่ก่อนที่กลับไปนั่งพิงเก้าอี้ของตัวเอง

“เย็นนี้ไปกินเนื้อย่างกันนะ ไถ่โทษเมื่อวานที่ไม่ได้ไปด้วยเดี๋ยวเลี้ยงเอง”

“จ่ายเองได้น่าไม่ต้องหรอก”

“ไม่เป็นไร รวยครับ” เคย์โกะพูดติดตลกพร้อมกับตบที่กระเป๋ากางเกง จุนกิเบะปากใส่อย่างหมั่นไส้หนึ่งทีก่อนจะหันกลับไปจัดการข้าวปั้นที่เหลือต่อให้หมด

.

.

.

.

.

อาจจะดูเห็นแก่ตัวไปหน่อยที่ดีใจกับการปฏิเสธครั้งนี้ แต่ถ้าไม่พูดออกไปก็คงไม่เป็นอะไรมั้ง

.

.

.

.

.

อาจจะดูยัดเยียดไปหน่อย แต่ก็อยากอยู่ดูแลแบบนี้ต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ ไม่ต้องเป็นมากกว่าเพื่อนก็ได้แค่อยู่ข้าง ๆ แบบนี้ก็พอ

.

.

.

.

.

ก็เพราะว่าพวกเราเป็นเพื่อนกันนี่หน่า

\--------------fin--------------


End file.
